Tcwoc Alice adopted
by Melissa1991
Summary: Alice Cullen grows up as the daughter of Kyoko and Katsuya Honda while her parents and brothers serve the circus. Will Alice turn out to be just as kind hearted and sweet as Tohru or will she be like Kyoko?


Tohru who was just serving breakfast answered the door.

"Oh hi mum and dad and uh…little angel…please come in; its cold outside."

"Hi everyone" Kyoko greeted Kyo and Shigure. Katsuya nodded at them.

The child squirmed to get loose and Kyoko put her down.

On her little legs she dashed to Kyo and halted before him.

"Tohru sweetie, this is Mary Alice Cullen and she'll be staying with us for twelve years" Kyoko explained "her parents are working at a circus and her brothers too. They didn't think it would be a good environment for the toddler to grow up. She's 18 months now."

"Her father was you dad's doctor in USA."

"So she'll be like my little sister?" Tohru asked delighted

"Yes," Katsuya smiled

Tohru lifted the baby and looked adoring at her. She had big black curls, enormous green eyes framed by thick and long eyelashes and a smile that melted every ice.

"Ohayo," Yuki yawned and rested his head on Tohru's shoulder.

"Good morning," Tohru smiled and stroked his hair.

"I think Alice will suit her better than Mary Alice," Kyo remarked

Yuki gazed up to Tohru and finally noticed the child. "Oh hi little angel."

"This is my new sister Alice, sweetie this is one of my friends and his name is Yuki."

"Yuki," the child babbled and patted his head.  
"Uo and Hana will love Alice at once too!" Tohru squealed "oh mama I'm so happy to have a little sister!"

"Do you mind if we give her your old room?" Katsuya informed.

"No, not at all besides if I sleep home I'll just sleep with her. No problem at all."

"Yeah and you're seldom home since you're glued to the Sohma's," Kyoko teased.

"Mama, Are Alice' parents still here?"

"Yes. They're at Hatori now who's a good friend of Carlisle"

"Do you think they'll let me meet them? I want to thank them for thinking of you and dad when they were searching for a good home for Alice."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Katsuya nodded why don't you come now?"

"Okay, I'll change and Yuki you can come along too right dad? He needed to visit Hatori for his asthma."

"Sure," Katsuya smiled loving and took the child from Tohru. "Come Alice, onee-chan will change and then we'll go to Hatori."

Yuki took this time to eat a bit and admire Tohru's little sister.

A few minutes later Tohru came downstairs again. "I'm ready!"

"The pink hair ribbon looks very nice on you," Yuki complimented her.

"Uh…I…thank you" Tohru stammered and nearly tripped.

"Crazy," Alice declared.

"You're witty for such a small thing," Kyo teased and tickled her until she was out of breath and ran to Yuki.

"Nii-san very bad," Alice cried as Yuki carefully lifted her taking her on his hip and not letting their chests meet.

"Why the hell does she call me nii-san!" Kyo cried out.

"Probably because of your hair and that from Kyoko-san match," Shigure thought out loud.

"You're a bit my nii-san too right?" Tohru coaxed.

"Th…that's y…you Tohru b…but…"

"So it's no problem if Alice says nii-san to you."

"You're more like your mother then I thought," Kyoko laughed.

"Nii-san bad bad bad!" Alice pouted.

"Shall I hit him for you?" Yuki laughed.

Alice nodded and Yuki punched Kyo lightly against his shoulder.

"Teach me teach me now!" Alice cheered hopping up and down on Yuki's shoulders.

"No, girls don't fight" Tohru told her gently.

"Kagura, your mum and that yankee do," kyo smirked.

"Nii-san teach Ally?"

"When you're like this okay?" Kyo negotiated holding up three fingers.

"Kay," Alice giggled and stuck out her tongue to Tohru.

"Mum, dad!" Tohru seeked for help at her parents but Katsuya just shrugged it off and Kyoko smirked.

"If your sister wants to learn martial arts let her be, you never know when it will come in handy.I agree with your mother" Katsuya smiled "we won't always be arround to protect her and the world is getting very cruel."

"Well she'll have a good teacher," Yuki smiled "training with Kyo means getting the best of the best."

"Thanks," Kyo mumbled getting red.

At Hatori were three handsome foreign men and a young woman.

"Ohayo," Tohru smiled cheerful.

"Konnichiwa," The blond man smiled back. "So you're Katsuya's little angel."

"Yes, this is Tohru," Katsuya answered proud "she's already first year high school. Tohru, sweetie this is Mr Carlisle Cullen with his wife Esme and their sons Edward and Emmett"

"Hajimashite," Tohru bowed lightly.

"nice meeting you too," Esme smiled "I see that you and little Mary Alice are already bonding."

"oh yes Esme-sama. We call her Alice; Kyo came with it."

"Nii-san bad!" Alice cried out as soon as she saw her brothers.

"What the hell did we do to be bad?" Emmett called out offended.

", she means one of my friends Kyo; he's kind of my mother's foster son," Tohru explained.

"What I actually came for is to thank you Cullen-san and Esme-sama for concidering my parents when you were searching for a good home for Alice. There won't be better parents than mine."

"That's very sweet," Esme smiled "we have all faith in your parents that they'll raise Alice like their own child and give her the childhood she deserves. As much as it breaks my heart to give away my little girl, I know it's for the best"

"We have to go now; thank you for everything Katsuya and Kyoko," Carlisle thanked them.

"It's nothing compared to what you did for Katsuya when he was sick," Kyoko waved their gratitute away.

"Bye bye my baby angel," Esme cried as she hugged Alice. "Maybe you won't remember us when we can take you back but the knowledge that you'll have a great life gives us strength."

Emmett and Edward both hugged their little sister with tears in their eyes.

Carlisle looked deep into Alice' eyes and kissed her on her forehead. "Farewell my baby girl; be happy."

Esme turned and walked towards the gates supported by her two sons and her husband.

* * *

Alice grew up beautifully; she was spoiled by the sohmas, her big sister, her sister's friends Arisa and Saki and by her parents. She could make everyone's heart melt with her adorable voice and big eyes. She was not shy at all and on her 3th birthday her martial arts lessons started.

Alice adored her sister and the Sohmas but Kyo was her favourite; she followed him everywhere and whenever she was sad Kyo was the only one who could cheer her up.

"She's really something," Hana said amused.

"That girl really has talent; a second Kagura," Yuki chuckled and warpped his arms arround Tohru from behind.

"I think by the time that she's ten she already has her black belt," Kazuma smiled.

Hana blushed at once and her two best friends giggled.

Alice was doing everything perfect; already after the first time Kyo showed her something she could do it right.

"That was great Ally cat; you're a natural" Kyo praised her after her lesson and went on his knees.

Alice gave a squeal of delight as she ran into Kyo's spread arms not caring at all that he transformed into a cat. "Tomorrow again pwetty pweesj with none leeks food on top?"

"Uh huh but Al, please don't squeeze me like that because I want to transform back."

Kagura who was also in the dojo if Kyo needed help laughed amused and freed Kyo cat from Alice' strong grip.

"Poor Kyo; having a little sister must be difficult by times."

"You were great, little one" Kazuma complimented as he walked in. "You're becoming a great teacher, son"

"Thank you, shishou," Alice laughed beaming "nii-san is great too!"

Yes Alice, your nii-san is a good teacher Kazuma laughed and threw her in the air.

"Thanks...dad," Kyo mumbled.

"Again!" Alice demanded when Kazuma put her down again.

No, we're going home to fresh up and change because we're going to the park remember? Tohru interfered.

Okay onee-chan but Kyo, shishou, hana-chan, Arisa and all the others have to come too.

I wouldn't want to miss your big girl party, Kazuma smiled.

Alice squealed and jumped on Kyo's back who was sitting on the ground.

At the park there was a boy arround the age of twelve with a girl Alice age. they were foreigners too.

The girl aproached Alice and asked her to play. Alice agreed.

"I am Alice Cullen; what's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I am Rosalie Hale and that's my big brother Jasper."

"Where's your mummy?"

"She's in USA. She's a model and my daddy's a designer," Rose told her indifferent. "Jasper takes care of me."

"I have a brother too; he's over there. You can't miss him with his orange hair. The girl next to him is onee-chan and my parents can come any time. It's my birthday will you join me?" Alice babbled while they were on the swing.

"Ally, Ritsu-chan and Mit-chan arrived," Tohru called.

Aww man! Alice exclaimed as she ran to the picnic blanket.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I interrupted your playing I am so so sorry I don't deserve to breath the same air and walk on the same ground as you!" Ritsu apologized and was on the edge of tears.

"Which air will you breath and where will you walk on then?" Alice questioned.

"Mary-Alice!" Tohru exclaimed.

"She's got a point there," Kyo and Yuki defended.

"Nii-san, may my two new friends come sit with me too? They're all alone."

"Of course they can," Tohru and Yuki answered.

"She was asking me," Kyo mumbled "since I can't say no to my sweet little sister they may come."

Soon all the Sohmas came including Akito who was to everyone's surprise fond of the child.

"Thank you very much for coming, Akito-chan" ( the only one who was allowed to call her like that).

"You're welcome Mearii-Arisu," Akito smiled pronouncing her name in Japanese and hugged the child. "I won't stay very long because I'm a bit sick."

"Oh no Akito-sama, is it your health again?" Tohru asked concerned.

"More likely Shigure's cooking," Akito mumbled glaring at her boyfriend. "He wanted to bring something for me and I ended up throwing up everything and it tasted like nothing."

"Open up your presents now kiddo," Arisa laughed as she ruffled Alice' hair.

Alice opened from her parents first revealing a barbie doll set with three different barbie dolls, cars, cloths, shoes and bags.

The child squealed and nearly knocked her parents over when she threw herself on them.

"Okay, now your siblings their presents," Kyoko laughed.

From Tohru she got a pink teddy bear that she could wear arround her waist and Kyo gave her a special made training suit with her name big on the backside and a picture of her and Kyo on the left side in the front.

Yuki gave her pink hair ribbons and a pink dress with a white cat and rat on it completing it with a white purse, lighter pink stockings and white ballerina shoes.

From Kagura she got a knitted shirt with a cat on it and a small cat backpack similar to the one Kagura brought everywhere.

Alice thanked her with a hug and looked critical at her. "Kagura-chan, if you love nii-san so much why don't you two marry?"

Both Kagura and Kyo went red at this question. "We're both still going to school and too young, Kyo managed to explain."

"Oh okay but if you marry, may I be your bridesmaid?"

"S...s...sure..." Kagura stammered blushing.

"Open mine and Rin's present now," Haru laughed and pulled Alice' half long locks.

Alice nodded annoyed and teared the paper wrap.

Jasper eyed her amused and thought about how much she changed with Rose who was more withdrawn and reserved.

The birthday girl squealed delighted at the huge pluch cow and horse. They were bigger than she was.

Final present was with a card and Kyoko read it for her.

_"My sweet little Mary-Alice,_

_You turned three today and that means you're a big girl now._

_Happy birthday and we love you very much,_

_Mum Esme, Daddy Carlisle and your brothers Emmett and Edward."_

" I already have you, daddy, onee-chan and nii-san," Alice said confused. "Why do I need other brothers, mummy and daddy? I don't want to!"

Kyoko and Katsuya looked at each other. -_When she's older_-, Katsuya's eyes said and his wife nodded.

"Just open your present now and let's see who's faster at the ice-cream man," Yuki saved them.

Alice shrugged it off and ripped the poor paper off revealing a western fairytale book. "WIll you read me, mummy?"

"Sure; when you took a shower, brushed your teeth, dressed and wished everyone goodnight I'll read it for you," Kyoko smiled.

"Now let's see who's faster," Yuki laughed and stood up. On purpose he held his speed that Alice could be faster and won him.

"Booh, nii-san is faster and stronger!" Alice laughed.

Yuki let it pass with a smile and bought her a chocolate ice-cream.

* * *

Alice was dead tired when they returned home and fell asleep in her car seat with her cat backpack firmly against her chest as soon as Kyo put her in her seat.

Smiling Tohru, Kyo and Yuki looked at her while they tried to sit as comfortable as possible.

At the Hondas; Katsuya carried a sleeping Alice to her room and Kyoko followed with two boxes of presents.

"Alice baby, it's time to take a bath," Kyoko woke her.

The child nodded and slept further.

Kyoko chuckled and undressed her carrying her sleeping into the bathroom and showered her as good as possible.

Alice didn't even wake up by all of it but when Kyoko turned of the lights Alice woke up. "Mummy, the story!"

Katsuya and Kyoko laughed softly and went inside again with Kyo, Yuki and Tohru.

**"Once upon a time, as a queen sits sewing at her window, she pricks her finger on her needle and three drops of blood fall on the snow that had fallen on her ebony window frame. As she looks at the blood on the snow, she says to herself, "Oh, how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony". Soon after that, the queen gives birth to a baby girl who has skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony. They name her Princess Snow White. As soon as the child is born, the queen dies.**

**Soon after, the king takes a new wife, who is beautiful but also very vain. The Queen possesses a magical mirror that answers any question, to whom she often asks: "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of all?" to which the mirror always replies "You, my queen, are fairest of all." But when Snow White reaches the age of sixteen, she becomes as beautiful as the day, and when the queen asks her mirror, it responds: "Queen, you are full fair, 'tis true, but Snow White is fairer than you." Though in another version, the mirror simply replies: "Snow White is the fairest of them all."**

**The queen becomes jealous, and orders a huntsman to take Snow White into the woods to be killed. She demands that the huntsman, as proof of killing Snow White, return with her heart. The huntsman takes Snow White into the forest, but after raising his knife to stab her, he finds himself unable to kill her. Instead, he lets her go, telling her to flee and hide from the Queen. He then brings the queen the heart of a young deer, which is prepared by the cook and eaten by the queen.**

**In the forest, Snow White discovers a tiny cottage belonging to a group of seven dwarfs, where she rests. There, the dwarfs take pity on her, saying "If you will keep house for us, and cook, make beds, wash, sew, and knit, and keep everything clean and orderly, then you can stay with us, and you shall have everything that you want." They warn her to take care and let no one in when they are away delving in the mountains. Meanwhile, the Queen asks her mirror once again _"Who's the fairest of them all?"_, and is horrified to learn that Snow White is not only alive and well and living with the dwarfs, but is still the fairest of them all.**

**Three times the Queen disguises herself and visits the dwarfs' cottage while they are away during the day, trying to kill Snow White. First, disguised as a peddler, the Queen offers colorful stay-laces and laces Snow White up so tight that she faints, causing the Queen to leave her for dead. However, Snow White is revived by the dwarfs when they loosen the laces. Next, the Queen dresses as a different old woman and brushes Snow White's hair with a poisoned comb. Snow White again collapses, but again is saved by the dwarfs. Finally, the Queen makes a poisoned apple, and in the disguise of a farmer's wife, offers it to Snow White. When she is hesitant to accept it, the Queen cuts the apple in half, eats the white part and gives the poisoned red part to Snow White. She eats the apple eagerly and immediately falls into a deep stupor. When the dwarfs find her, they cannot revive her, and they place her in a glass coffin, assuming that she is dead.**

**Time passes, and a prince traveling through the land sees Snow White. He strides to her coffin. The prince is enchanted by her beauty and instantly falls in love with her. He begs the dwarfs to let him have the coffin. The prince's servants carry the coffin away. While doing so, they stumble on some bushes and the movement causes the piece of poisoned apple to dislodge from Snow White's throat, awakening her. The prince then declares his love for her and soon a wedding is planned.**

**The vain Queen, still believing that Snow White is dead, once again asks her mirror who is the fairest in the land, and yet again the mirror disappoints her by responding that "You, my queen, are fair; it is true. But the young queen is a thousand times fairer than you."**

**Not knowing that this new queen was indeed her stepdaughter, she arrives at the wedding, and her heart fills with the deepest of dread when she realizes the truth. As punishment for her wicked ways, a pair of heated iron shoes are brought forth with tongs and placed before the Queen. She is then forced to step into the iron shoes and dance until she falls down dead."**

Alice listened breathless and so did Katsuya, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

When the story ended Alice fell asleep again and everyone left the room.

* * *

A year passed by and when Tohru went to graduation class Alice went to kindergarten for the first time.

It's been already a year since she started with martial arts and had her white band already and was going for her yellow one now. She practiced every free hour Yuki, Haru, Kazuma and Kyo had for her outside the dojo and sometimes she even practiced with Jasper when he stayed if Rose visited her. She was just a natural talent.

Today was her big day and her siblings didn't have to o to school yet so Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Arisa, Hana, Kyoko and Katsuya went with her.

Jasper also took a day off school to bring Rosalie.

Alice and were very brave and didn't shed a tear.

In the classroom the other kids started to tease them. Alice with her fair skin tone, black hair and green eyes and Rosalie with her blue eyes and blond hair . Alice supressed her anger and just told them firmly to go away. When the teacher came in everything calmed down but during lunch some kids started to bully her and Rose again.

The teenagers stayed to help here and there and because Tohru had a bad feeling about how the other kids reacted on Alice and Rose.

One boy pushed Rosalie on the ground and a girl pulled Alice' hairribbons away and threw them in the fish pond. When Alice just stared furiously at her she tried to push Alice into the pond also.

Behind the bushes Saki, Arisa and Tohru held the boys back with all their strength. "I'll kill them," Jasper hissed. "Why do they care so damn much about looks!"

"I'll beat them to death!" Kyo growled but Saki zapped him lightly. Yuki wanted to tell them the truth but Tohru clung to his arm with tears in her eyes pleading not to go.

Alice was really fed up with all of this and punched the girl right at her collarbone. The boy on her left got a fist against his jaw and the one behind her got a foot in his stomach. More kids gathered and some other boys tried to hit Alice but they all got a nose bleeding; bruised jaw or a foot in their stomaches.

A few teachers came between and Alice and Rose were expelled from school for two days. Kyoko was called and of course Jasper but Kyoko was at work so Tohru and the others who fled home knowing they'd receive a call; went to the school.

Rose who stayed with Alice flew into her brother's arms and cried. "I didn't do anything! I only told them to go to hell!"

"Your sisters got into a fight the very first day of school already. they're such ill-mannered childeren;typical foreign blood." The principal remarked to Tohru and Jasper .

Tohru nodded polite and nervous. "

My sister is not an ill-mannered child, you asshole!" Kyo hissed and grabbed the man by his collar. "My sister can't help how she looks or who her decendants are. She's just as much my sister as Tohru is!"

"I truly pity you for being so narrow minded," Jasper answered calm and walked away with Rose in his arms.

Yuki glared at the man and pulled Kyo out of the office before he'd attack the principal.

"I don't regret anything," Alice persisted stubbornly as Tohru tried to make her apologize.

"She doesn't have to apologize," Arisa said firm and pulled Tohru along.

"You don't have to regret or apologize," Kyo told his little sister and placed her upon his shoulders.

"Let's get going and have some fun," Jasper smiled at Rose. "I promise that I won't tell mum and dad about everything that happened."

"_As if they'd care," _shot through the boy's head and a wave of pain bore into his chest as he thought of their biological parents who died when Rose was only a few weeks old.

"I saw everything happening and I knew you'd be able to take care of yourself," Kyo praised his sister. "You're becoming just as good as Yuki, Haru, Jasper and I."

"I love Alice everyday more and I'm scared that one day she'll exchange us for her real family," Tohru admitted later as she, Kyo and Yuki lay on the ground in the livingroom while Arisa and Jasper put Rose and Alice to sleep and Saki was cooking.

"Nah, she doesn't even remember them and you saw her reaction on her third birthday, Kyo reassured her. "Don't worry so much imoto-chan."

"Her parents and brothers were quite nice and her mother was broken to leave her beh"ind. Is a contract really that important above your child for the western people?" Yuki pondered. "I'd never give up any of my children for any sum of money or job offered."

Neither would I, Kyo mumbled I hope one day I'll be a good person like Shishou and that he can see that he didn't waist his time raising me.

You're already a good person Kyo nii-san! Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo smiled faintly at her and patted her hand.

When Kyoko and Katsuya came home they had a serious talk with Alice and Rose.

Rose listened seriously but Alice radiated indifference reminding Katsuya of Kyoko.

Sometimes he forgot that Alice was not his biological daughter and when he remembered it hurt a bit to know that after ten years from now he'd loose her because her real parents would come to pick her up.

* * *

Alice grew up and got more and more self confidence together with Rosalie.

Both were admired constantly by the Sohmas, Jasper and the family Honda. Alice held her hair short; pixie style and Rose her hair was now waist length. They were both ten by now and many people stopped their tracks to admire them.

Alice grew very fond of Jasper and he was her best friend after Rose.

Jasper himself was pretty charmed of Alice as well and scolded himself regularly that his thoughts often wandered off to a 12 years old pixie girl.

You're not listening! Rose reacted offened.

Jasper laughed and pulled her on his lap. What is it my little beauty?

There's a circus here and I want to go tonight!

Finish your homework first and then we'll see about it, Jasper decided.

I don't have any homework left; I made everything at school but I do have a draw project to work on with Alice and her brothers promised to help us. Will you bring me to Tohru's house?

Fine but you're going to do your project and not play dress up with Alice and Mearii okay?

Hai nii-san, why are you preaching for me so much these days?

Because I love you and since our parents as a matter of fact deserted us I have to be a father, mother and brother to you.

I love you Jazz and you're the greatest brother I can wish for.

Jasper held his sister tight and thought of his parents and hoped that from Heaven they'd look down on them and be proud.

Sometimes he felt like he was failing to raise Rose the way his parents raised him. People always tell him that Rosalie is only his sister and not his child. He shouldn't feel responsible if something goes wrong but they don't get it Rose is his everyhting. She is the only relative left and he hated that their name was changed into Hale. He was proud to be a withlock and Rosalie would be that too. Rose was his universe and the only memory of his mother. Whenever he looked at Rose, he saw his mother again.

That noon Jasper discussed it with Kyoko and Katsuya and they decided to take Alice and Rose to the circus since Jasper had to work. Tohru and Yuki would also go with Mearii. Alice demanded that Kyo nii would come along.

They found out that the circus Rose wanted to go was where the Cullens worked too and the Hondas had their doubts but they didn't want to disapoint Alice and Rose who had such excellent christmas lists with only eight and nine as marks on it.

Jasper left Rose at the Hondas with a bag of cloths since she'd stay the weekend there and held her tight for a moment when he said goodbye. Behave okay? He whispered.

Rose rolled with her eyes and nodded.

Jasper bit back a smile and left with a last blown kiss to Rose.

the girls dived onto Alice bed at once giggling and flipping through magazines and doing their project.

Arround 6.30 PM Kyoko got them ready under much protest that they could get ready themselves so Kyoko left picking cloths and everything to them.

When the girls came downstairs they were dressed in dark pink ( Rose) and baby blue ( Alice) with each a white jacket; purse and shoes. Their hair ribbons were the same colour as their dresses.

Katsuya took a few pictures of them for Jasper before the girls dashed to Yuki and Kyo.

Both girls were crazy about the Sohma family and made even Akito's heart melt which was A LOT but their favourites stayed Yuki and Kyo.

Rose didn't always want to tell her own brother all her sorrows so she talked to Yuki about certain things and he became like a second brother to her. She and Kyo didn't get along very well because he was just a loudmouth in her eyes and she an annoying brat in his but for the sake of Tohru and Alice, Rose held her snide comments to herself and Kyo because Rose was a young girl and tried to be a gentleman like Kazuma taught him.

Kyoko and Tohru decided to each take one of the girls with them so they wouldn't chatter and play the whole way and be tired when they arrived. Of course...this decision made both girls pout but Alice cheered up when Kyo promised her to take her to the animals if they were allowed to see them after the show and Rose was happy that she could keep an eye on Mearii.

Alice was getting hyper from chocolate so her parents had forbidden her to eat it but she was getting sleepy on the way and Kyo was thinking of somehting to keep her awake. _What to do what to_! Then it struck him...**CHOCOLATE**!

Al, look chocolates as a little present for you, he whispered

Yummy! but I can't she realised and smiled sadly.

For this evening it's okay; only three chocolate eggs but don't tell mum or dad okay?

Alice nodded serious and stuffed the three chocolates in her mouth grinning widely.

Kyo quickly gave her three peppermints to eat after it so they wouldn't suspect anything.

The last piece Alice talked constantly making Kyoko and Katsuya laugh with her crazy things and Kyo laid back smiling satisfied.

At the circus they bought 1st row tickets and Alice skipped on Kyo's hand to their places.

She was delighted to see the performances of the clowns and the animals. She squealed everytime she saw an animal making her parents and sister laugh. Mearrii was clapping and babbling in her own baby language endearing her grandparents.

During the break Kyo brought Alice to see the animals. A handsome young man with brown hair came broad smiling to them introducing himself as Emmett Cullen one of the animal care takers. "Hello Mary-Alice, you really grew since the last time I saw you! I am your big brother."

Alice hid her face in Kyo's leg and refused to look at Emmett. He tried to coax her with all sweet words he could think of but Alice didn't look left or right. "Nii-san, you are my only brother right? I don't know him!"

Suddenly she looked up a devlish glint in her eyes. "Kyo nii, may I punch him?"

Emmett caught her fist quickly and Kyo pulled her against him holding both hands of her against him too. "Al, what the hell..."

He's a hentai!"

Kyo quickly brought Alice quickly back at her parents and explained whispering what happened.

Kyoko and Katsuya didn't enjoy the show anymore and neither did Alice. Her parents were worried about her behaviour and Alice wondered why that hentai said that he was her big brother.

After the show They met with the other Cullens. Esme cried and Carlisle had tears in his eyes. They tried to hug Alice but the child refused and hid behind her parents. "You are my mummy and daddy right? Those people are strangers and HE is a baka hentai!" She cried out pointing at Emmett.

"On that point I have to agree with our sister," Edward whispered to Emmett dodging a punch from the other boy.

Rosalie stared wide eyed at Emmett. The young man noticed her and went a bit through his knees to look at her. "Hello beautiful, I am Emmett Cullen and it's great to have such a beauty as public. What's your name, doll?"

"Rosalie Hale," Rose whispered in awe.

"Rosalie, what a beautiful name and it suits you well though your beauty withers the usually beautiful roses."

Yuki and Kyo were fuming at this point and were ready to punch him to death and Katsuya was irritated so Tohru pointed out that Mearri fell asleep already and it was uncomfortable holding her for so long on the high heels and Kyoko just dragged her husband and Kyo to the car while Alice ran after them not once looking behind.

Esme looked desperate at her husband and her sons. "She doesn't know us anymore and she doesn't want to either! What did we do ten years ago! We lost our only daughter, Carlisle. Our princess!"

"She'll get used to us sooner or later", Carlisle soothed. "Over two years she'll be with us again and we'll build a nice and cozy house somewhere and enjoy our time with Mary-Alice."

"I hope so," Esme sighed and curled up on her husband's lap drifting asleep with a sad smile on her face.

Edward who was now twenty and Emmett 22 heard the conversation and looked at each other. "I don't want to be a downer or anything but I really doubt Dad's words," Emmett said soft and Edward nodded in agreement. "At least we now that she grew up in a loving home," he whispered. "She grew up beautifully and it screams from her that she's been surrounded by people who adore her."

* * *

Another two years went by and Alice and Rosalie attracted many boys but both of the girls were constantly escorted by Kyo, Jasper, Hatsuharu or one of the other Sohma boys so the teenage boys never approached the two girls.

Alice' hair was short and spiky giving her a pixie like look while Rose' hair was waist long and curling on the ends. Alice was always cheerful and made quickly friends while Rose was more standoffish and withdrawn.

Right now they were getting ready for Alice' 14th birthday party.

Rose decided to wear a classic black dress while Alice chose for flaming red which coloured her personality.

Kyo got engaged with Kagura and Alice was delighted that she could be their bride's maid together with Rose.

Alice was for like a year already secretly crushing Jasper and Rose was teasing her merciless with it but on the other hand she mused about Emmett Cullen whom she met two years ago and instanty lost her heart to.

"Rose, why don't you ask Momiji to the school dance?" Alice suggested while she did Rose' hair.

"Please don't! Al, he'll skip instead of walk! Besides that, I barely know him!"

"Okay," Alice answered making Rose frown. Alice never gave up so easily; there was some trap hidden. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"He's my cousin, NO WAY!"

Rose concluded that her best friend waited for Jasper to ask her out. "Let's go girl, it's your party and we've let them wait exact them time a diva would now let's make a fabulous entrance."

They walked slow and graceful from the stairs making most male guests gape at them.

Jasper ran to help them from the stairs and Kyo walked quickly so he could take Alice' hand. "You can forget it pal; Alice is too young for love crap," he whispered to Jasper.

Jasper blushed but nodded and helped Rose off the stairs.

"Do I have to carry you on my back?" Kyo teased Alice a bit knowing she wanted to be all grown up.

"NO!"

Meanwhile Kyoko and Katsuya welcomed the Cullens with a forced smile fighting back their tears. The day has come that they had to loose their little girl forever.

"I am so eager to see my little Mary Alice," Esme smiled beaming.

Alice wandered with Tohru and Rose arround greeting guests and receiving birthday presents when she crashed into Edward.

"It's you!" Alice glared. "Why can't you just stay the hell out of my life!"

"Listen kiddo, I'm not fond of the idea either of getting you from your safe haven and the parents you love even if you're my own sister but my parents and your biological parents want to spend time with you and raise you further."

Alice saw this as her golden chance and wrapped her arms arround Edward's hips smiling evilly. "If you think that way...why don't you convince your parents and that HENTAI!"

"I tried; maybe you just have to talk to them yourself and explain what you want. You're fourteen after all."

"Yeah I'll see but I got better things to do now," Alice mumbled.

The party girl's eyes glowed evilly as Haru began to play some CDs. She dragged Rose to dance and grabbed Momiji's hand who was dancing with Kisa and pushed him onto Rose.

" Come Rose, let's dance with Kisa then we can make a small circle," Momiji smiled happy.

Rosalie glared at her best friend who smiled innocently.

"Leave your friends a bit," Jasper laughed. "Would you care to dance, birthday princess?"

Alice blushed and nodded melting into his arms. She knew there would never be another one then Jasper. He was her prince.

Kyo looked fuming at Jasper until Tohru laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms arround her. "Kyo nii, imoto-chan is a big girl now and we can only wait here until she needs us again. We're her siblings and she loves us but she also found her prince like I found mine."

Kyo growled something of that Tohru was eighteen and not fourteen.

Yuki patted him on the back and nodded. "I agree with you, you baka neko but Alice has western blood and their they're living much faster than we so it's okay I guess..."

Alice didn't notice any of their sorrows and enjoyed her party with Rose, Kisa, Hiro and Momiji making fun on the dance floor collapsing from laughter time after time.

"She belongs here," Edward whispered to his brother as they were watching Alice. "She'll pine away if we take her," Emmett agreed. "I just wished she could like me as at least a friend."

Jasper who heard them went to stand with them and watched Alice. "You have to give her time to get used to you and the idea that you are no danger. She's a sweet girl."

The Cullens nodded and just stood silently watching their little sister and in Emmett's case Rose too.

"If I were you, I'd get my eyes of Rosalie. She's my baby sister," Jasper growled as he followed where Emmett's eyes traveled to.

"Same I can say about my sister," Emmett smirked.

The others partied further and soon it was time for the birthday cake. Alice cut a bit piece and broke it into four pieces stuffing two pieces at once into her parents' mouths and then her siblings. Everyone thought it was hillarious and made pictures.

Esme and Carlisle watched everything with mixed emotions just longing to hold their little girl in their arms like twelve years ago. They were grateful that Katsuya and Kyoko loved her very much but they weren't very happy that they thought of Alice like their own child.

When everyone was gone except for Kyo, Kagura, Jasper, Rose and Tohru with family the Hondas went into the livingroom with the Cullens and they decided that Alice could finish the school year and that she'd live with Carlisle and Esme not far from Kyoko and Katsuya.

Tohru and Kyoko cried when they hugged Alice goodbye and Alice was so hysterical that Carlisle had to give her a calming injection.

Katsuya cried a bit too just like Kyo because it was decided in order for Alice to get used to her real family again they couldn't have any contact with her.

Edward and Emmett stood silently and watched everything and when they left they carried Alice' bags. Emmett did slip a paper with his number and email into Rose jacket pocket.

When Alice woke up the next morning she was furious and hysterical that they took her away. Her parents tried everything; her favourite foods, shopping, music everything but Alice just went quietly to school and stepped without a word in the car after school. She started sleep walking and if the front door wasn't locked she'd walk right to the Hondas.

Three months went by and Alice only ate when Jasper fed her as he visited her and one day during gymnastics she fainted. That was final for Jasper, Edward and Emmett. They talked a whole night with Esme and Carlisle trying to reason with them. Finally Esme gave in and they decided to just visit Alice weekends and vacations. They packed her suitcases and brought a sleeping Alice back to her real home. Kyoko and Katsuya were startled by how bad Alice looked. Edward, Jasper and Emmett told everything to the Hondas and made the deal for every weekend and the summer vacations.

The next day when Alice awoke she saw Kyoko and Katsuya sleeping on each side of her their arms wrapped arround her. She smiled content and drifted off to sleep again


End file.
